John Mills
| birth_place = North Elmham, Norfolk, England | death_date = | death_place = Denham, Buckinghamshire, England | spouse = | children = 3, including Juliet and Hayley | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1932–2005 }} Sir John Mills, CBE (22 February 1908 23 April 2005) was an English actor who appeared in more than 120 films in a career spanning seven decades. On screen, he often played people who are not at all exceptional, but become heroes because of their common sense, generosity and good judgement. He received an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his work in Ryan's Daughter (1970). Early life Mills was born Lewis Ernest Watts Mills in Felixstowe, Suffolk, the son of Edith (Baker), a theatre box office manager, and Lewis Mills, a mathematics teacher. His spent his early years in the village of Belton where his father was the headmaster of the village school. He first felt the thrill of performing at a concert in the school hall when six years old.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00949y8 He lived in a modest house in Gainsborough Road Felixstowe until 1929. His older sister was Annette Mills, remembered as presenter of BBC Television's Muffin the Mule (1946–55). He was educated at Balham Grammar School in London, Sir John Leman High School in Beccles, Suffolk and Norwich High School for Boys,Brian McFarlane, ‘Mills, Sir John Lewis Ernest Watts (1908–2005)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, Jan 2009 available online. Retrieved 28 August 2012.Mills, John. Chapter 1 Up in the Clouds, Gentleman Please Published by Orion. where it is said that his initials can still be seen carved into the brickwork on the side of the building in Upper St. Giles Street. Upon leaving school he worked as a clerk at a corn merchants in Ipswich before finding employment in London as a commercial traveller for the Sanitas Disinfectant Company. In September 1939, at the start of the Second World War, Mills enlisted in the British Army in the Royal Engineers. He was later commissioned as a Second Lieutenant, but in 1942 he received a medical discharge because of a stomach ulcer. Career Mills took an early interest in acting, making his professional début at the London Hippodrome in The Five O'Clock Girl in 1929. He also starred in the Noël Coward revue Words and Music. He made his film début in The Midshipmaid (1932), and appeared as Colley in the 1939 film version of Goodbye, Mr Chips, opposite Robert Donat. In 1942, he starred in Noël Coward's In Which We Serve. Mills took the lead in Great Expectations in 1946, and subsequently made his career playing traditionally British heroes such as Captain Scott in Scott of the Antarctic (1948). After Morning Departure he made a series of unsuccessful films but bounced back with war dramas, such as The Colditz Story (1954), Above Us the Waves (1955) and Ice Cold in Alex (1958). From 1959 through the mid-1960s, Mills starred in several films alongside his daughter Hayley. Their first film together was the 1959 crime drama ''Tiger Bay'', in which John plays a police detective investigating a murder that Hayley's character witnessed. Following Hayley's rise to fame in ''Pollyanna'' (1960) and the 1961 family comedy ''The Parent Trap'', John and Hayley again starred together, in the 1965 teen sailing adventure The Truth About Spring, the 1964 drama The Chalk Garden (with Deborah Kerr in the lead role), and the 1966 comedy-drama The Family Way, in which John plays an insecure, overbearing father and Hayley plays his son's newlywed wife. As Colonel Barrow in Tunes of Glory, Mills won the best Actor Award at the 1960 Venice Film Festival. For his role as the village idiot in Ryan's Daughter (1970) — a complete departure from his usual style – Mills won an Best Supporting Actor Oscar. His most famous television role was probably as the title character in Quatermass for ITV in 1979. Also on the small screen, in 1974 he starred as Captain Tommy "The Elephant" Devon in the six-part television drama series The Zoo Gang, about a group of former underground freedom fighters from World War II, with Brian Keith, Lilli Palmer and Barry Morse. Mills also starred as Gus: The Theatre Cat in the filmed version of the musical Cats in 1998. In 2000, Mills released his extensive home cine-film footage in a documentary film entitled Sir John Mills' Moving Memories, with interviews with Mills, his children Hayley, Juliet and Jonathan and Richard Attenborough. The film was produced and written by Jonathan Mills, directed and edited by Marcus Dillistone, and features behind the scenes footage and stories from films such as Ice Cold in Alex and Dunkirk. In addition the film also includes home footage of many of Mills's friends and fellow cast members including Laurence Olivier, Harry Andrews, Walt Disney, David Niven, Dirk Bogarde, Rex Harrison and Tyrone Power. Mills's last cinema appearance was playing a tramp in Lights 2 (directed by Marcus Dillistone); the cinematographer was Jack Cardiff. They had last worked together on Scott of the Antarctic in 1948. Their combined age was 186 years, a cinema record. Personal life , Greater London, was the family home for many years]] His first wife was the actress Aileen Raymond, who died only five days after he did. They were married in 1927 and divorced in 1941. Raymond later became the mother of actor Ian Ogilvy. His second wife was the dramatist Mary Hayley Bell. Their marriage, on 16 January 1941, lasted for 64 years, until his death in 2005. They were married in a rushed civil ceremony, because of the war; and it was not until 60 years later that they had their union blessed in a church.Obituary, The Age, 25 April 2005, p.9 They lived in The Wick, London, for many years. They sold the house to musician Ronnie Wood in 1971 and moved to Hills House, Denham. Mills and Bell had two daughters, Juliet, star of television's Nanny and the Professor and Hayley, a Disney child star who appeared in Pollyanna, The Parent Trap and Whistle Down the Wind, and one son, Jonathan Mills. In 1947, Mills appeared with his daughters in the film So Well Remembered. The three also appeared together decades later, on an episode of ABC's The Love Boat. Mills's grandson by Hayley, Crispian Mills, is a musician, best known for his work with the raga rock group Kula Shaker. Despite having always voted Conservative, Mills publicly supported Tony Blair's Labour Party in the 2001 General Election. Death In the years leading up to his death, he appeared on television only on special occasions, his sight having failed almost completely in 1992. After that, his film roles were brief yet notable cameos. He died aged 97 on 23 April 2005 in Denham, Buckinghamshire,Deaths England and Wales 1984–2006 following a chest infection. Lady Mills died on 1 December 2005. Sir John and Lady Mills are buried in Denham Churchyard. Honours Mills was appointed a Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in 1960. In 1976 he was knighted by the Queen. In 2002, he received a Fellowship of the British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA), their highest award, and was named a Disney Legend by the Walt Disney Company. Filmography Film Television Stage appearances Box office ranking For a number of years, British film exhibitors voted him among the top ten British stars at the box office via an annual poll in the Motion Picture Herald. *1945 – 4th'Bloomer Girl' to Play Instead of Jolson Opus, Los Angeles Times (1923–Current File) Angeles, Calif 23 March 1946: A5. *1946 – 8th *1947 – 4th (6th most popular overall) *1948 – 3rd (4th most popular over all) *1949 – 3rd (8th most popular over all) *1950 – 4th (6th most popular overall) *1954 – 10th *1955 – 2nd (5th most popular overall)"'The Dam Busters'." The Times (London, England) 29 December 1955. Retrieved 11 July 2012. *1956 – 10th"The Most Popular Film Star In Britain." The Times (London, England). 7 December 1956. Retrieved 11 July 2012. *1957 – 6th'BRITISH ACTORS HEAD FILM POLL: BOX-OFFICE SURVEY', The Manchester Guardian, 27 December 1957: 3. *1958 – 6th *1961 – 5th References External links * * It's Not Just Michael Powell: British Films of the 30s, 40s and 50s * Sir John Mills Theatre – Eastern Angles * Quatermass.org.uk – Profile at the Nigel Kneale & Quatermass Appreciation Site * Photographs and literature * John Mills' appearance on This Is Your Life }} Category:1908 births Category:2005 deaths Category:Actors awarded British knighthoods Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:English male film actors Category:English male musical theatre actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:British people of English descent Category:Infectious disease deaths in England Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Royal Engineers officers Category:People from North Elmham Category:People from Felixstowe Category:People educated at Norwich High School for Boys Category:People educated at Watts Naval School Category:Volpi Cup winners Category:Labour Party (UK) people Category:Conservative Party (UK) people Category:20th-century British singers Category:20th-century English singers Category:People from Great Yarmouth (district)